1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use with a helmet, such as a motorcycle helmet, to positively lock the helmet to an object, such as a motorcycle, to prevent the helmet from being stolen. The device is a flexible cage made from high security steel cable that opens to admit the helmet to be captured therein and closes around the helmet to secure the helmet within the cage. A closure cable provided on the device opens and closes the cage and, when used in conjunction with a lock, serves as a means for securing the cage and helmet to the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcyclists are required in many states to wear safety helmets when riding their bikes. Even in states where helmets are not required by law, it is still desirable from a safety standpoint to wear a helmet whenever the operator is riding. These helmets are quite expensive to purchase. Even the lower priced helmets can easily cost several hundred dollars. Thus, these helmets are a desirable target for thieves who like to steal them off of motorcycles when the motorcycle owner is not around. Because the helmets are bulky, it is not always convenient to carry it into restaurants or other places where the owner may be going on his bike. The only other choice is to leave the helmet with the bike when the owner arrives at his destination. Also, because of the size and shape of the helmets, they are not easily secured to the motorcycle. Thus, often a bike owner will simply hang their helmet unsecured on the handlebars of the bike when they park the bike for a short time, making them easily stolen. What is needed is a small, packable device that can be used to quickly secure the helmet to the bike so that it is not easily stolen off of the bike.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a device in the form of a cage made from high security steel cable that opens to admit the helmet to be captured therein and closes around the helmet to secure the helmet within the cage. The device has a closure cable which allows the cage to be opened and closed for the purpose of admitting or removing a helmet from the device. The closure cable is provided with a pair of closure cable loops, with one closure cable loop provided at each end of the closure cable so that the closure cable can be used with a standard lock to secure the device and the captured helmet to the motorcycle, thereby making it difficult to steal the helmet.
The cable from which the device is constructed allows the device to be folded down into a small space for storage when not in use and because the cable is high security steel cable, it is difficult to cut with bolt cutter or similar other cutting devices.